


Dont look away

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Like Mon el, Kara wanted to find someone. Now that she knows already about Lena and James. She guess shes going to be forever alone. But no because there is someone to everyone.





	Dont look away

A beautiful day at National City. Kara and Alex are trying to make things right. Kara thinks that Lena is very happy because of James and she left and feel like she is alone.  
Everyday she went to Catco and seeing that Lena and James are always talking, laughing like they are very sweet couple. Kara were distracted and jealous. She is trying to keep her distance from them.  
Until one day, Lena finds out that her bestfriend is always absent. Or late if she was there.  
"Kara, can we talk." Lena turns outs to be her distraction. Wearing high waisted jean and dark suit with red lipstick is such a distruction.  
"Yup, what is it?"  
"Can i invite you for brunch?"  
Kara stand up and pack her things out.  
"I cant, im sorry. I have so many things to do. Maybe next time."  
This is not the first time Lena encountered and Kara's behavior. So she ask her again. This time a different question.  
"Whats wrong?"  
Kara stop doing her things and making things clear to Lena.  
"Lena, im sorry, its a mistake to be here. I quit."  
The lady boss felt strange and trying to think what is going on.  
"Kara, can you tell me why you want to quit?"  
"Im sorry. Im not... you know what, you gonna find something better than me."  
And she left Lena a big question.

 

Kara also want to quit at DEO but how? She want to stay away to James and all the people but she cant ran away. She is supergirl.  
That night. Alex brought pizza and beer for their sister's night.  
And seeing Kara is not okay. Wearing her Supergirl suit with no sound.  
"Maybe you can tell me, why you are quitting at Catco?"  
"I cant."  
"Why?"  
"I dont know. I just dont want to see Lena."  
"After all you been doing together? Kara, what is wrong with you?"  
"I think something is wrong...."  
"Are you jealous to Lena and James?"  
"What??! No."  
Karas face become red and acting weird.  
"Kara, you cant lie to me. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Im all ears."  
"Okay im jealous to Lena and James. Thats why i want to stay away from them. I want someone whos going to be there for me. Someone whos gonna love me. Understand me. Someone like Lena." And she stop like what the hell she said.  
"Okay..... now i can cleary see why. But dont worry. If you and Lena are destined to be. Whatever happened, there is always a way for you two."  
"Promise?..."  
"Yes. Promise."

 

A month later. Theres something happened that Lena and James had a difficult arguement. Its because of her mother Lillian Luthor.  
Lillian wanted to protect her daughter when the time comes.  
"Lena, maybe its time for you to understand that you are not an ordinary person. You are a Luthor and i dont like James for you."  
Lena wasnt surprise. Since then, Lillian dont like everthing that makes her daughter happy.  
"Why?".  
"No more questions to be ask. Lena. You will not going to see that guy ever again. He will be a big distruction for the family. He and superman are the reason why your brother is still on prison. Now Lena if you really want to live your life. Be a Luthor"  
At Catco. James bring flowers to Lena. While he is close to her office. James saw that her girlfiend were sad and look depress.  
"Hi" he gave herflowers but dont make a sound.  
"Lena, is there something wrong with the flowers?"  
"No. You know what James. What if ive done wrong someday. Are you gonna put me on the prison?"  
Lena wanted to know his answer.  
James was surprise.  
"Its about your mother isnt it?"  
"James, there is only two answer to my question. Its either yes or no. Theres nothing to do with my mom."  
"Lena....im sorry..but ..."  
And thats when Lena realize that there is a difficulty with James.  
"So, its a no. You cant protect me James. This is it. Were done."  
"What. Lena.... we can talk about it."  
"I just want to be alone."  
Theres nothing James can do but to leave.

 

Days passed by. While Kara is sitting on a bench facing by the lake. Seeing the LCorp building by there. She remember the first time she come over there. Where she meet Lena for the first time. And never judge her anyway. And remembering what Alex said to her.  
"After all youve been do together...."  
And she never notice that someone seated beside her. Shes just recognize the voice after hearing it.  
"LCorp, was my home, where i meet the only person that can understand me. The only person who can make me realize that i am a good person even people tag me as a bad and evil. A person that keeps saying never give up. A person who loved me not because i am a Luthor but a person need to beloved. And it is you. Kara."  
Kara look at her with teary eyes.  
And Lena hugged her like she dont want her to let go.

 

The End......


End file.
